I just want love
by 10angelx
Summary: Summary: The 22 old Amanda was left of her big love. In her despair she visits a friend; James Hook, Captain of the pirate ship Jolly Roger. Pairing: Hook/Amanda
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

 **The 22 old Amanda was left of her big love. In her despair she visits a friend; James Hook, Captain of the pirate ship Jolly Roger. Pairing: Hook/Amanda**

 **I just want love**

 **Chapter 1**

Amanda was running through pirate town over the pier to the Jolly Roger. In her temple it was hammering, and she could only have thought one clear thought: She just wanted to go to Hook! A few minutes ago, she got the news that made her heart break and she wished she were dead! The man, she had trust most of had let her go. And all her friends had let her alone in her pain. Even here best friend ever had no time for her or to comfort her in her ache. She felt so unbelievable alone, despaired and hopeless. In her mind there was only one that could maybe help her and gave her the strong shoulder to lean on, which she needed now dispiritedly. And this one was Captain Hook.

Amanda ran up to the gangway and didn´t looked neither to the surprised pirates that looked behind her nor to Smee. Who looked surprised, too. Just in the moment she reached the stairs to the cabin he called her. "He is there, isn´t he?" "Yes, but I think you shouldn´t go to him right now. He is very busy." But Amanda didn´t listened anymore. She turned around and knocked on the door. Smee tried to hold her back but in the next moment she had opened the double door and stood breathless in Hook´s cabin. Hook himself sat on his big walnut desk and wrote an entry in his logbook. When the breathless Amanda came just in, he looked up and saw immediately that something wasn´t right. "Amanda," he greets her. "Captain," she answered with a trembling voice. Her trembling voice made him think he was right. There for he said: "I just need a moment until I have time for you. But just come in." Speechless she came nearer and went slowly to the middle of the cabin. Where she stopped, looked to the big map of Neverland and tried to fight her tears. In the meanwhile, Smee had followed her into the cabin and tried to justify her entry. "I´m sorry, Sir, but she just came in before I could stop her." The Captain nodded at Smee and waved him out.

Amanda couldn´t pull together anymore and started to sob. Her back turned to Hook, her tears were running through her cheeks and it was impossible for her to hold them back any longer. After Hook had noticed how her shoulders moved concisely and she had started to shake, he let down the feather, stood up and came over to her. Very soft he laid his hand to her shoulder and whispered: "What happens?" Instinctively Amanda turned away from him and hold a hand over her eyes. Because that he doesn´t saw her tears. Well knowing that he noticed them already. Slowly and carefully he turned her towards him, laid his healthy hand to her waist and pulled her towards him. Now her self-control broke complied and she forgot every good manner that she was taught off. Wildly sobbing and crying she breaks down in his arms. Hook was surprised but at the same time he was touched about her break down and whispered in her ear: "It´s alright. Everything will be okay. Come on, sit down and calm a bit." He leads Amanda to the small couch which stood in front of the big window and sat down with her. He still had laid his hand around her and stroked comforting her arms.

Amanda leaned her head on his shoulder and cried heavily. That was too much for her. The pain inside her threatened to collapse her and she couldn´t express this feeling in words. Minutes goes by and still she cried. While she was crying Hook whispered through her that everything will be alright, and he would stay by her side. He almost felt helpless but still he was happy that Amanda was there in his arms. He would protect her for everything what happened to her and he will not allow that anyone will ever hurt her again.

Amanda leaned her head on his shoulders and cried heavily. The pain inside her threatened to collapse her and she couldn´t express this feeling by words. Minutes goes by and still she cried. While she was crying Hook whispered through her that everything will be alright, and he would stay by her side. He almost felt helpless but still he was happy that Amanda was there and in his arms. He would protect her for everything what happened to her and not allow that anyone will ever hurt her again.

After many minutes her tears stopped slowly, and her sobbing goes quietly. After Hook made sure that her break down was over he asked her again what happened. She looked to to him and slowly started to tell: "I had called him. And he said, that I got on his nerves and that I had to let him alone. He had a new girlfriend and… he doesn´t want me anymore." At these words again, a few tears came down over her cheek. Hook pulled her closer through himself, but said nothing. He knew, there would be more to come. "And my best friend hung up the phone already." She said. "She now had a new boyfriend and the only thing she said was, that I should forget him. She had no time for me now, because she herself had a new love. She had no idea how big this pain is for me and she can´t and won´t stand by me. She doesn´t understand me. And she doesn´t understand how painful it is for me, that she got everything what I ever wanted, and I am alone again. Like every time. I just want love! But I will never get it. And he doesn´t want me! Why he doesn´t want me anymore?!" Her grief took control over her again and she started to cry again. After a few sobs she get quiet and said, while starring at nowhere," Nobody want´s me." And a single tear started to roll down her cheek.

"No Amanda. That´s not true." Hook whispered. She looked quested towards him. With his left hand, where his famous hook was, he lifts her chin, so that she could look him directly in his eyes. With his right hand he strokes a hair line of her eyes and wipes her tears away. "I want you." He whispers again and kissed her gently.

Amanda had closed her eyes and let it happen. His lips caressed hers and his tongue played softly with hers. And again, rolled two tears down her cheeks, but this time she doesn´t care. As she opened her eyes Hook smiled softly at her. She knew she had to say something. But she doesn't find the right words for what she just felt. Then she said: "Would you just hold me, please?" He nodded, twisted his arms around her and just held her tight. While she laid in his arms she thought about what kind of kiss this was. She knew it wasn´t a kiss of plenty. He hasn´t kissed her because he knew she needed it now. He had kissed her because he loved her. That was clear to her now. And she herself? Why she had let it happen? What did she feel in this moment? Slowly she realized that she felt love for him, too. The same kind of love she damned a few minutes ago, because it had brought her only pain and struggle. But still she felt this love for him. But her heart aches still. It was broken, and it would need a while until it was fixed.

A few minutes later they break the embrace. Hook was happy about the kiss with Amanda but at the same time he was worried about her, because he knew how much pain she had to carry. "Amanda," he starts, "I know how you feel and I don´t want to pressure you, but" He couldn´t end his sentences, because Amanda said at the same time: "I know. I know that you love me, and I love you. But I need time. The whole situation is so confusing, and my soul is hurt so much that I don´t have any words for that. The pain inside me has torn me and at the same time I´m so happy and thankful that I have you. I love you just the way you love me. But I need time. Time to let heal the wounds that he was giving me. I don´t know how long it would take but I hope you will understand that." "Of cause. I know how hard it must be for you and how much you are suffering. I´ll give you all the time you need, and I promise, that I will never hurt you like the people you have loved. I don´t let it happen that anyone will ever hurt you again and I will always be there for you." "Thank you." Amanda said, moved by his words. Hook wished, he could have done more for her. But for now, it was all he could do. It tore him apart to see Amanda suffering. He wished he could take this boy that had hurt her so bad and massacre him! Even Amanda´s best friend he would love to let her walk over the plank and fed the sharks with her. If Smee would ever betray him and would ignore his screams for help, he would do the same. But his first mate was a faithful and loyal friend and would rather die than to betray his captain. But for Amanda it was different. All the people she had trusted had let her go. An experience that would burn down in her mind. An experience that let her heart felt cold and let her soul locked up in herself. And how much he wished that she would never ever had this experience. An experience that he himself made a long time ago.

Finally, it was time for dinner and Smee brought the meal into the cabin. This time Hook didn´t waved him out. He let Amanda take a seat, sat down at the opposite of her and they ate dinner together. After that he sat again down to his desk and wrote the entry to the end, which he had begun hours ago.

Amanda sat thoughtfully at the couch and was thinking about everything that happened today. And although she was really tiered she couldn´t go to sleep. A few minutes later Hook came over to her. "Of cause you´ll stay overnight." He answered her question where she could stay now. "Thank you. That´s very nice of you." "You should better retire. It was a long and hard day for you, Amanda." But she shook her head. "I can´t sleep right now. I don´t know how to rest. My head is full of everything what happened today, and I can´t stop thinking. Although I´m tired I can´t find peace." Again, she leaned towards him, searching to find solace. Hook looked to Smee, who immediately begun to mix a drink at the bar. Hook took it. "What´s this?" Amanda asks curiously. "This is my night cup." He answered patently. "It will help you to fall asleep." He reached it to Amanda but as he saw her hesitate he said: "You don´t have to worry. It isn´t as strong as mine. Just drink it and you will sleep well."

Amanda sighted. She knew it wouldn´t have sense to protest. There she sat the glass to her lips and drank a sip. Alcohol, she thought, why haven´t I thought of it by myself?

She drank the glass empty and noticed fast how the alcohol warmed her stomach and moved her in a relaxed mood. In the meantime, Smee had organized a few pillows and blankets so that Amanda could sleep on the couch for tonight. She crawled under the blanket and closed her eyes. She was so tired! The day had extracted her more as she had thought. She was half asleep as she heard a mumbling of voices. Probably Hook told Smee about what happened to her. And then she thought suddenly of HIM and his words: "You get on my nerves! Let me be! I have another girlfriend!" And before she noticed it the tears run down her cheeks again. But in the next moment she felt a hand wipe of her tears and Hook´s voice whispered: "Sleep, Amanda. Everything will be alright." Then she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there! Yesterday I uploaded the first chapter of my Hook Story. I am sorry, that I didn´t wrote a note for my reader sooner. The hole system on is new for me and I had problems to work with it. But here I am. This chapter is short. But it leads to the reason why this story has an M rating. You´re right, in the next chaper you will get sex. It´s something you could be thrilled for the next time.

I want to say a few words about this story. I have wrote it a long time ago. I was at the same age as Amanda, when I wrote it. (Now I am 34 years old) I suffered on lover´s grief, too. And there was something, that helped me, to get over it. It was working on this story. I am a big Hook/Dustin Hoffman Fan since I was 12 years old and this story is something, I put my heart into it. It means really a lot to me. Of cause I am aware of the allegation that were made to Dustin Hoffman in the last month. But I don´t belive in it. I am a loyality fan of him and I totally stand behind him. Anyway, if you are a Hook fan, too, you will love my story, I promise. I normally write in german, cause I am from Germany. I have translated it to approach a bigger community with my story. So don´t be mad at me, if I made translation mistakes.

Skirtzzz

I hope, especially you like my story. I am a very big fan of "Maggie returns" and your Hook art. I sewear, I have wrote this story 2004 and that I not copy something you wrote. Your story had influenced me. But be sure, everything I wrote came from my own mind (which is freaky and smut sometimes). I adore you, so I really hope, you like it, too.

Okay everyone. Let´s start the next chapter. I will upload the next one as soon, as possible, I promise. Enjoy!

 **Chapter 2**

As Amanda awakes the next morning the sun light fell into the Cabin. A moment she was happy, everything was peacefully and good. But only for a short moment, then she remembered everything that happened yesterday and immediately she knew that nothing in her life was peacefully or good. No, that was not the truth. There was someone who could ease her pain and let her know she was not alone. Hook was her next thought and the thought of him makes her smile. He was it who calmed her, who comforted her and showed her that she was important for someone and that she was loved. She only wanted one thing: Be with him and forget all her pain. She sat up and looked around. No one was there, she was all alone in the cabin.

Suddenly the door opens and Smee came in with a tray in his arms. "Good morning. I have breakfast for you." He said to Amanda; who looked at him surprised.

"Thanks. Where is the Captain?" "He begs to excuse, but he has duties. But he had said to me that I should bring you breakfast and that he will soon be back. You can eat and make yourself ready. If you need something, just say it." "Thank you. But I just want to breakfast." Smee nodded, toke the tray on the table and went out. Without hesitation Amanda makes herself ready and begun to breakfast. But after a few bites she had enough. She walks towards Hooks big book shelf, snapped one of it, sat down on a seat and started to read. She couldn´t tell which book she was reading, because she read the same page again and again without to understand what´s about. He thoughts circled, she thought of what Hook have said to her again and again. That everything will be alright. And how she wished it was true. But a small voice inside her whispered: "And if it´s not?" Amanda whished so much that Hook was right but she didn´t believed it. How could everything will be alright when my life is broken? How could I ever be happy if everything I feel is pain? She hopes that the cabin door would opened, and Captain Hook would stand in front of her. Then only in his presence she didn´t felt lost and alone. And maybe he had answers for her that she doesn´t have.

It seems like an eternity until the cabin door opens and the Captain came in. She looked up from her book, as she has not expected him. But he saw her hopefully look. "Amanda, I hope you could forgive me that I left you alone this morning. But I see you found something to busy yourself." He said and looked at the book. "Yes, but don´t ask me what I was reading. I don´t know, because I thought about something I can´t concentrate on reading." She sighted, toke the book a side and came over to him. "And what you thought of?" She looked to the ground as she quietly answered: "That I will never be happy again." She fought again against the tears that came up against her will. Hook pulled her with a gentle gesture towards him, holding her in his arms and held her tight.

"You always say to me that everything will be alright. And I want to believe it so much. But I can´t. Because how could everything be okay if I only feel pain? How could I ever be happy when I felt anguish? I can´t imagine to be happy again. The only moments I don´t feel alone and misunderstand are the moments when you are with me. And everything I wished for is be with you. I love you so much but I´m afraid of to be left outside alone. And to suffer again so much would kill me. Yesterday I was so despaired that I wanted to jump of a clip if you weren't there. And if I would hurt so much again, I can´t stand it! I don´t want to suffer, I don´t want this pain anymore, I can´t stand it anymore!" She sobs and cries. "Shh, my love. It´s okay. I´m here and I don´t let you go, I swear. Cry now, I am with you, I don´t let you go. I love you, Amanda." He whispers in her ear as he held her tight. He to let her alone in the cabin for so long. In her condition now, it was capable of that she could take a weapon she found and tried to commit suicide. He could understand her despair and shook his head of himself for let her alone so long. She would cry many times over what happened to her if he hasn´t had an idea to ease her pain. Hook knew, if she stays long enough in Neverland she would forget her life before sometimes. How longer she stays with him the sooner she would forget her life before. And with that all her pain. He was sure she would stay on her own will. She had told him that she loved him. And he loved her. That´s why he would do anything to make her happy, what she is wishing herself so much. Though he did something to make her happy – and not only her. He holds her an arm length away from him. Then he kissed carefully her tears away. He started to kiss her forehead, her nose and pulled her finally closer towards him. His right arm stroke her gently while his left hand holds her tight. Then he saw in her eyes and kissed her lips. Amanda, at first a bit irritated about his actions, wrapped her arms around him and returned his kiss happily. She felt how the endless despair begun to leave and everything what she wanted now was to lay in his arms and to enjoy his tender but demanding kiss. To lay in his arms was everything what was important to her and she begun to shiver by his tender touch.

After this kiss Amanda knew that she didn´t need to suffer any more. She knew exactly that with this kiss she started something that was completely different from everything she felt sooner. She lent to Hook and whispered: "James." Just this word, his name, was enough for him to look her deeply in the eyes and to ask her: "What is what you really want?" She looked long into his dark brown eyes before she answered: "To forget. I just want to forget. Do you think this is possible?" Hook smiled as he answered her: "Yes, my love, it is. You´re there already. Close your eyes and let me help you." She did, what he asked for and felt that he softly started to kiss her neck and he whispered in her ear: "Trust me. Don´t think anymore and just let it happen. We are here and nothing or no one will take us apart, my love." And Amanda knew, he was right. The memories of the pain went more and more black and with that all the memories of her life before she laid in his arms. Amanda felt like time stood still and everything that was before didn´t care anymore. She was here and that was everything that matters.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I hope, you had a merry Christmas. Today I give you the sex chapter. I hope you like it. Here we go...

 **Chapter 3**

Hooks hand slides under her shirt and he gently started to stroke her. Amanda moans softly, saw in his eyes and slowly striped her shirt over her head. She led slide it to the ground and looked anticipable to Hook. He smiled widely; his plan worked better than he had thought. He had promised her to give her all the time she needed but the point was, that this was her decision. Of course, he didn´t want to pressure her, but he was glad about her decision. He pulled her closer and held her tight while he was kissing her smooth and softly.

"Warm… you are so warm." She breathed in his ear and smiled. She liked his warmth and hoped she would feel so comforted like this for the rest of her life. "And you are so beautiful, Amanda." He whispered back. He was totally fascinated by her. He felt her hands running up and down his jacket and with her help he pulled it off. They were still standing in the middle of the cabin but in the next moment he breaks their embrace and pulled her into the background of his cabin, where his bed still stood over the map of Neverland. He was happy that neither he or Smee pulled it above o risk to wake her up. Right in front of the bed he stopped, grabbed Amanda´s hips and pulled her with a deep kiss towards him. This kiss was passionate. More than the others. Her hands shake as she tried to button off his waistcoat. Hook let go his right hand and helped her. He was aware of how nervous she was, and he liked it very much. He had to think about how long ago and since he had a woman in his cabin which he truly loved. Of course, there were the tavern girls and he had his favorite one of them. But this was something different. If he had allowed one of the tavern girls to follow him into his cabin, it was all about sex. He had pay them that they joint his company and prelude that they loved him. If it was only for a few hours. Each one of them were happy when they were chosen by him but they didn´t loved him already. He himself loved none of them, it was simply sex. But with Amanda it was a difference. He loved her, and she loved him, and this feeling was something he haven´t felt for an eternity. He wanted to make Manda happy and he knew that he had to treat her better than with these insignificant tavern girls.

Amanda was a young woman which has had just negative experience with love and he knew this very well. Alone this insolent boy had put her through hell. Now it was his turn to show her that it doesn´t have to end like this every time. That love, even if he hadn´t believed it either, could give her everything and that she didn´t have to suffer anymore.

Amanda has had not much experience with sex and he knew that either. That´s why he decides to go slowly and soft. It was like he was the teacher and she his pupil. What came close to their situation.

After she had opened the buttons of his waistcoat and he had moved out of it, he took off his shirt with her help. His hand slid to her shirt and in the next moment everything she wear was her underwear. He guided her hand to his trousers and only seconds later he wears only his underwear, too. He looked at her, as if he asks her without speaking, if she really wanted it. Instead of an answer she tokes both of her arms around him and kissed him. In this moment she really noticed, that there was no point of return. She smiled, because the thought made her happy. Although she tried to overact her excitement Hook was aware of that she was still nervous. He wanted her to relax. That´s why he begun to kiss her shoulders, her neck until he reached her ear and started to whisper: "Don´t be frightened, everything is alright, my love. I am with you and I love you." His word comforted her really, then in the next moment she laid on the bed and looked up to him. He sunk next to her, lent over her and kissed her passionately. His hand wandered over her body so that Amanda got goosebumps. But not for fear, only because she enjoyed this gesture. It was long ago that she felt such tenderness and she was longing for it with all her heart.

Hooks hand slid slowly and carefully over her bra and she felt that he would want to seduce her immediately. But he gave her time. This certainly toke her to sat up and opened her bra. After she had let it fall Hook started to kiss her nipples and stroke with his tongue over it softly. Amanda was breathing heavily now. It was so good to be touched this way. She only was touched before this one time this way and that had ended in unbelievable pain and ache for her. But no, she didn´t want to think of this one now and to the pain, that she just felt moments ago. All she wanted now was to enjoy Hooks tender, soft touch and to be close to him.

Hooks kisses aroused her, and he felt that she relaxed more and more. His hand was wandering over her body and stoke her gently. So that Amanda´s heart beats faster and faster. Finally, he arrived the hem of her panties and slid carefully with his hand over it. He strokes gently over her clit, one time, a second time and heard her moan louder. Still she wore her panties, but it was wet, because she was so aroused. He liked to drove her wild for him. His hand circled very slowly over her clit while he whispered breathless in her ear: "Do you want more of this?" She nodded and moaned: "Yes, oh please. I want more. I want you so much." Then he removed her panties very slowly. Amanda´s heart beats faster of nervousness and arouses. She was nearer by him as she ever was. She knew he had a lot experience and that meant that he knew exactly how to touch her. Suddenly he started to massage her, what made her moan silently. His smile told her that he was expecting this reaction from her. What she didn´t recognize was that even he had to concentrate not to lose control. To hear Amanda breath heavily and to hear her soft moans aroused him so much that he really had to concentrate not to lose control already. Finally, he slipped with a finger inside her and whispered in her ear how much he loved her, how she aroused him and how much he wanted her. Amanda moaned his name and breathed faster. In the meantime, he kissed her passionately and massaged her harder. "Amanda, my love. You are so beautiful, I love you, I want you so much. You are the one that I love, and I just want you." He whispered. Amanda´s heart runs wild, she weren´t cabal to noticed anything else then the excitement she felt. Hook massaged her faster and faster, whispering again and again how much he loved her and breathed heavy, too.

"James," she moaned and pulled him over her as she climaxed. Her muscles pulled together and all she felt was an unbelievable feeling of joy. As she climaxed he himself was soon at the point of no return. And it had cost him all self-control he had not to climax himself. But he let not show her how he struggled. Breathing heavily, she laid next to him and was overcome about what she just felt. Hook smiled satisfied. He had made it to toke Amanda off from her suffering and he was sure, she wanted more. He didn´t let go her soon out of his bed. He wanted to know her by his side and gave her all the love that he missed so long, and she had never felt before. No, he wouldn't take pressure on her. But he could see that she longed for more. Easy, he thought, because he knew exactly how to satisfy a woman.

"I love you." She breathed as he considered her eyes. Her words were touching him. When did a woman said this to him and meant it? It must have been an eternity since then. Without another word he bends over her and kissed her passionately. Amanda felt how he spread her legs and expected to feel him inside her. But he saw into her eyes and whispered: "Trust me." She nodded as he takes her hand and lead it over his body. Together they take off his shorts. Then he looked at her askingly. He wants to get sure that she wanted the same as he. She nodded weakly, embraced and kissed him. Now Hook knew she was ready for him and with a silence moan he slid inside her. Amanda was moaning, too. It didn´t hurt but it was incredible to feel him inside her. Very slowly he started to move into her and begun to whisper erotic words into her ear. "My love, I want you so bad. You are so hot, I want you so much, I love you." He moaned and trusted deeper into her. Amanda aroused him so much that he wasn´t in control even longer. While he trusts deeper and deeper into her, Amanda´s longing grow stronger, too. She put her arms over his shoulders and were moaning for longing for him.

"James, it´s so good to feel you inside me. Please, don't stop. I love you." Again, he started to kiss her nipples and as soon as he noticed that Amanda moans louder as he did that and holds him harder, he knew she was near her next climax. He begun to move faster and deeper into her, felt her heart beating and ran with his tongue over her breast. Then he looked deep into her eyes and moaned: "Come for me, my love!" While he trusts again very deep and hard into her. James Hook felt how her muscles tensed and he himself was very near to climax. "James, oh James!" she moaned as she climaxed. That was too much, he couldn´t control himself any longer and with a loud moan of pleasure he climaxed, too.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everybody and happy new year! Today I give you the 4th chapter of "I just want love". After this chapter there is a short epilogue, which I upload in the next days. I hope you like it this far. I would love to hear from you and now I wish you much fun with Captain Hook and Amanda...**

 **Chapter 4**

They both breathed heavily as he rolled to the side and toke her in his arms. As they considered each other eyes Hook knew that he made Amanda, his Amanda, perfectly happy. That she forgot in this past moments her pain and sorrow and she couldn´t remember barely at her anguish which torn her yesterday complied. She leaned her head at his shoulders while he puts his arm over her chest. "I love you, James. And I will stay forever with you." She said sleepily. He caressed her back softly, kissed her at her forehead and answered: "I love you too, Amanda. And now rest, my dear." The exhaustion demanded it´s tribute and after two minutes she fell asleep. Hook himself looked at the sleeping Amanda and thought back at the last hours. How she moaned under his touch and how passionate they had kissed. And he recognized that the sleeping beauty in his bed wasn´t that innocent she looked now. Of cause, he knew he wasn´t her first but he knew also that she trusted him absolutely. Because if she doesn´t she wouldn´t let it have become so far. She loved him, he was sure of that. And he swore to himself that he would never ever hurt her like that ignorant boy before him. This respect less treatment Amanda haven´t earned.

Amanda was for sure she still was dreaming as she opened her eyes lazily after some time. She looked over to James Hook, which still held her in his arms and smiled at her tenderly.

"Did you sleep well, my dear?" he whispered and stroke a line of her hair over her face. "Yes, my love. And I think, I´m still dreaming. Please don´t tell me that I´m still sleeping and that everything that happened only was a dream." She answered, still sleepy. "No, you are not asleep. And even if it is only a dream then it is a dream too wonderful to awake of it." With these words he kissed her; soft but demandingly so she could have convinced herself that this was reality. A reality, she thought 24 hours ago that it would never give it for her.

"I´d nothing rather than to lie here with you all day, but we have to go to deck. And I fear there are duties that wait´s for me. We have no choice, we have to get up." "I know, but I find it hard to let you do your duties as a Captain." She sighted. But Hook smiled at her words. This smile could melt butter and Amanda fall for it immediately. "We sure have enough time to dine together, my dear. Time doesn´t exists in Neverland like in your world, you know. All the pirates are under my command. So, let´s get up to have dinner. And after that I will care about these rats that is called my men."

So, they ate later dinner in a tavern. One table was reserved for Hook each day. If he resolved to eat at the tavern or not. Yes, to be Captain had to be advantaged.

Restless in her minds and thoughts Amanda toke a sip of water and watched the pirates around her. It was like everything around her had lost its meaning and everything that matters was to be with James. As their look got caught, they were smiling at each other. Amanda thought about the last hours. She couldn´t believe what happened a few hours ago. She had slept with James. No, she corrected herself. She had passionately sex with him. Although she was a shy and restrained person. But something about him made her open herself to him and to do things, she wasn´t capable of. It was, like in his present she was not longer this shy person she thought she was.

"What are you thinking about?" Hook interrupted her thoughts. "About the last hours and what you do each time to make me feel self-confident." She said while smiling. "I do?" "Oh yes, you do. Every time I´m with you, I do things that I never thought I could do and put my shyness aside. I don´t know why I could let go when I´m with you." "Maybe it is, because you trust me. I never lied to you or give you a reason to mistreat me. Then our long conversations, which we had and we both were open to each other. I think, all these things made you to put your trust in me. I know, it wasn´t easy for you. After all, that happened. And I promise you, I will never hurt you. What happens between us had happened because it must have happened, and I don´t regret a single second of it." His voice became lower at his words so only Amanda could hear it. Although he loved Amanda dearly he still was Captain Hook and he had to lose a reputation if someone could hear his words, which came deep from his heart. And a pirate Captain who gave romantic vow in front of the woman he loved when his men were around wasn´t a good Captain- and not a feared one. This was bad form. But Amanda didn´t disturbed it. She answered with lightening eyes: "Me too. And I can´t wait until we are alone later." "Either I. But now I have duties." With these words Hook waved to Smee, who greeted Amanda with a nick of his head and begun with his "work" as feared pirate Captain. His first action was to take Smee´s pistole and shot of a pirate who stood very near by him and Amanda. He could have heard what they said to each other, so he had to die. "You pardon me, my dear?" Hook said to Amanda. She had watched him but wasn´t surprised at his actions. She knew him well enough to know, that he had to choose such actions to remind his crew of his authority as a Captain. Normally such actions would shock Amanda, but she knew in Neverland there were other laws than in her world.

While Captain Hook did his burdensome duty of his everyday life Amanda had time to think intensively about the events of the last day. And it was clear to her, that she wouldn´t go back to a world in which she only suffered and get hurt. She wouldn´t go back to a world that only stands for pain and hurting. To go back to her world was something, that she didn´t want. Not now and not in reasonable time. Why should she? Here she got everything she ever wanted. Here she could do everything she couldn´t do in her world. In Neverland she could live all her longing without being hurt. Here she could be herself and got everything she ever wanted: to be loved. She felt happy and beloved by James. He gave her everything she longed to so long and she hoped, that she could find it in her world, too. But now she knew that was a mistake. In her world was this for her impossible. The only place where she belonged to was here: At his side. And she didn´t care if she now become a pirate, too. That didn´t matter. Everything that matters was that she was happy and pleased since a long time. And this knowledge let her glow inside. A glow, no one in her world had ever seen on her. Because it was a glow that shows satisfaction and pureness of herself. Through Hook she had find to herself and she asked herself why she hadn´t thought about it earlier. The only reason why she didn´t came earlier to Neverland was that there was someone in her world she had loved and from whom she thought he loved her, too. Now, this illusion she had just given up. And now there was nothing more that held her back.

As the day took by Amanda couldn´t expect that "her" Captain came into his cabin and threatened her with the same passion she felt for him. And as he finally came in, they have had dinner and there were only the two of them, he took her in his arms and kissed her so passionately, Amanda breathed hard. "That was what I wanted to do all the time." He breathed as their lips shifted shortly. "You don´t know how I longed to this." He added and kissed her again. Amanda was flattered and smiled shyly. "I wanted to say the same." She said as they kissed again. While he led her to the back of his cabin he undid her shirt and skirt. But also, Amanda undid him and worked on the buttons of his west. Everything that matters now was to feel his closeness and his touch. Before they reached the bed, they were naked, and his touch became intensive as they fall into the big bed. To her surprise he started to touch her with his left arm, with his hook. He was very carefully, because he knew damn well how dangerous it could be.

"Don´t be frightened, Amanda. I will not hurt you. I´ll promise. Let it go and I´ll do the rest." He whispered to her as he saw she was a little afraid. Amanda nodded and did, what he said. He kissed her neck, her breasts, her stomach. Then he gently rubbed gently with the blunt side of his hook over her thigh, higher and higher until he found his goal at her intimate spot. As Amanda felt the cold metal touching her, she shivered for excitement. Her breath came faster as he started to satisfy her with his hook. And she hoped he would enter her and bring her to climax. But Hook had other plans with her. As he felt how aroused she was, he stopped with his massage. Amanda wanted to protest but he closed her mouth with a deep kiss. And then he started to kiss his way downwards. Along her stomach and her hips. Until he reached his goal between her legs. As he kissed her there it crawls all over Amanda´s body and she only wished he´ll never stop. His tongue liked and kissed her, he ran circles over her clit until Amanda moaned his name loud. Her fingers clutched into the sheets while she got a very intensive climax. He stopped and pulled her over him. Amanda´s heart was running wild as she sits up and over him and pulled his hand to her hips. She let him enter her and started to move for- and backwards. The high feeling was not gone as she felt the depth of his moving. She anticipated that it wouldn´t need long until the next wave of excitement takes her with her. Hook himself was aroused; his Amanda sat above him, moaned because of him and moved faster. Her hands stroke over his chest as she let her hips circled faster and took him deeper into her. He assured that she aroused him so much since they first met and that he would go insane for desire for her. He couldn´t hold himself back and they came together to climax. In the moment of highest excitement, they moaned each other names full of lust and passion and laid moments later exhausted but happy in each other arms.

Never she would leave him, that was for sure. And never ever she wanted to feel someone else like she felt him. This experience of intensive lust, love and passion she wanted to feel forever in his arms. She didn´t know that Hook thought exact the same about her. Since eternities he had found the fulfilment he had whished for in Amanda´s arms. And for the rest of his live he only wants to find this fulfilment in her arms, her touch and moves.

"I love you." He whispered breathless. "I love you, too." She answered, breathless, too. And they fell into sleep in each other arms with the conscience that they belonged to each other for ever.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everybody! Today I give you the last short chapter of this story. It´s more a short epilogue then a full chapter. But I hope, you had fun by reading. For me it was hard work** **to write it, because I wrote it while I was suffering. Anyway, a second story with Hook and Amanda will follow soon. Until then, I wish you much fun by reading. See you soon.**

 **Chapter 5**

Hook was the first who awakes the next morning. The sunlight had wake him up and he turned to Amanda, who was still asleep. One hand laid under her cheek, the other under the blanket. He smiled, as he watched his sleeping angel and stroke softly over her cheek. Silently she sighed, took his hand before she opened her eyes sleepily and gave him a tender smile.

"Good morning, my dear." He whispered, leaned over and kissed her softly. "Good morning, James." She whispered back as their lips break free of the kiss. This morning Amanda knew that she was not dreaming. Because she had looked in James face as she woke up. And the memories of last night were immediately present. With a satisfied smile she lent her head to his chest and slung her arms around him. "What´s the matter?" Hook asked astonished. "Nothing. I am only happy that you are here, and I enjoy your nearness." She breathed before she gave him a tender kiss. She felt safe, loved and taken care and she knew that she was looking for these feelings her life time. To find it here, in the arms of the man which loved her more than his own life, was something new and beautiful for her. The time, the world, everything else had lost its meaning and didn´t care her anymore. She had found her place in live and it was at Hook´s side. It felt, like she belonged here from the beginning but couldn´t see it a long time. And know, where her glance was clear for these things it was the best feeling of the world. She wasn´t get used to feel this deep love. That´s why it was so unbelievable for her.

After a few minutes they enjoyed the company of each other, they kissed again. A few seconds later their kisses grow wilder and passionate. Amanda felt Hook was longing for her and she felt the same. Suddenly he whispered rough un her ear: "Amanda, would you pleasure me?" She nodded, then answered shyly: "I don't know, how." Hook softly took her hand and kissed her. "Don´t worry, I show you, how." Slowly and carefully he took her hand to his member, closed her hand around it and started to move her hand up and down. His eyes were closed, and he moaned silently as he felt the touch of his love. Even he had the control of her touch, Amanda enjoyed this kind of caressing. She felt how much he desired her and started to whisper in his ear how much she wanted him and how good he felt. She kissed him passionately and started herself to stimulate him faster. Hook pulled her harder to him, kissed her deeply and felt that it doesn´t take long until he would climax. Just before he came he undo Amanda´s hand, rolled over and entered her with a deep groan. Amanda was as much aroused as he and so it didn´t take long as they came only minutes later to climax together.

 **THE END**


End file.
